Terrordactyl
Headless Dactyl.png|Origonal pattern Headless Dactyl2.png|Venomarina pattern Headless Dactyl3.png|Psyflame pattern Headless Dactyl4.png|Terrorous pattern '''Terrordactyls '''are species that do not roam on any dimension or on Earth, but another planet that Reanpe and the Taikiauns supposedly origonated from called Nocturna. They are somewhat similar to Pterodactyls, but have no heads and a tail that doubles as a scythe. Their patterns are always changing, and they have certain powers depending on what pattern they have. The four patterns they have is their origonal, Venomarina, Psyflame, and Terrorous. They are as big as a Wither Skeleton. They are hunted often by Mjin. Some people think that they originated from a pterodactyl's Oblivion Timeline and were put on Nocturna in order to guard it for some future purpose by a gang of Oblivion Creepers. Tactics Origonal pattern Terrordactyls that spot the player from the sky will silently swoop down, then startle them by appearing out of nowhere and screaming at them, despite the fact that they don't have heads or mouths. The screaming dactyl will make the player have Nausea VII (The screen will swirl uncontrollably) and leave them vulnerable to attacks. They will use their scythe-tail to slash at them, which does an alarming 13 <3. Every time they are hit, there is a chance that they will also receive ExtremeTerror. What it does, when afflicted, is it forces the player to choose random items and it will make them swing them around in all directions. Whatever movement they make is reversed, such as going forward will make them go backward and so on. Every time the player tries to hit them (with or without ExtremeTerror), there is a 60% chance that the hit will go back at the player. They have 80-114 <3. Venomarina pattern Terrordactyls will have a 74% chance to swap to the Venomarina pattern. With this pattern, they can afflict poisonous and deadly effects. One is called Clumsiness, which makes the player move at random speeds and they drown 5x faster, and the other is an add-on to Wither, but their health bar will flash bright and random colors (Seizure alert!) to confuse them. Whenever they are hit with Venomarina pattern, they always deal 50% of the damage done back to the player. This can make it difficult to fight them. They have the same health as a normal-patterned Terrordactyl. Psyflame pattern Terrordactyls will have a 26% chance to swap to the Psyflame pattern. With this pattern, they cause two other effects called Bluntness and Flame. Bluntness makes their vision brighten and darken as if they are about to pass out, and Flame causes the player to catch on fire that cannot be put out until the effect wears off. They can see the player's next move and predict the future as well as shoot purple firecharges that inflict Bluntness every time it hits. They have 114-139 <3. Terrorous pattern Terrordactyls will have a 10% chance to swap to the Terrorous pattern. With this pattern, they are much stronger, and their scythe-tail does 23 <3. They can avoid most of the player's attacks in this pattern, and cause all of the previous effects listed above. Due to the sheer difficulty of killing them in the Terrorous pattern, players are usually put to death in an instant by this pattern. They can chase the player down if they try to run, and scream at them that causes a random effect from all of the patterns to be afflicted for twice it's normal length. They have 4,821 <3. Habitat Terrordactyls live on a separate planet only reached from traveling through space. Category:Extraterrestrial Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Highly Feared Category:Nocturnan Mobs Category:Beings Involved in RoM